Quand une âme rencontre sa soeur
by MissAslana
Summary: Un jeune vampire arrive en ville, elle est différente, elle sèmera différent sentiments dans la ville. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Venez le découvrir


Quand une âme rencontre sa sœur

_Disclamer : Les personnages issus de la fabuleuse saga "Twilight" ne m'appartiennent pas_.

_Chapitre zéro :__** PROLOGUE **_

Ne me demandés pas comment j'en suis arrivée la, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me souviens à peine de ma vie d'avant. Vie d'avant, oui, car ma vie d'aujourd'hui n'est pas celle que j'ai vécu. Je suis morte. Morte sous les crocs d'un prédateur, d'un tueur. Quand il m'a attaqué, je me souviens juste d'avoir vu ses yeux d'abord, ses yeux rubis et puis ensuite est venu la douleur, ce feu qui a tué mon cœur, mon âme, mes souvenirs et même mon humanité.

**Flashback ON **

_ _**Allez petite sœur, c'est ton anniversaire, tu dois le fêter avec nous !**_ Hurla mon frère depuis le salon

_ _**Dean, je n'ai aucune envie de fêter mon anniversaire avec tes amis !**_ Répondis-je depuis la salle d'eau

_ _**Allez, je suis sur que Marie sera heureuse d'être avec toi pour ce jour**_ répondit-il se dirigeant vers moi

_ _**Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas, alors ca me donne une raison de plus de ne pas y aller !**_ Repris-je en partant de la salle d'eau _**Et puis mes amis m'attendent au Full Moon**_ dis-je en enfilant mon blouson

_ _**Bien, alors on vous rejoindra plus tard dans la soirée, je veux fêter ta naissance en ta présence !**_ dit-il en tenant la porte dans mon dos

_ _**Si tu veux, je te SMS pour te dire quand on y sera.**_ Terminais-je en descendant la première marche de l'escalier.

**Flashback OFF **

Nous étions le deux mai et ce jour la j'avais vingt-et-un an. J'avais le droit de boire, d'entrer dans les clubs et de voter. Sean, mon meilleur ami, avait tenu a ce que je fête de jours dans l'ambiance feutré et assourdissante de ce nouveau club du centre, le Full Moon. J'avais accepté avec joie sans même émettre la moindre complainte pour y échapper. Non, j'avais simplement dit "_Oui_" pour échapper a la petite amie, blonde et idiote, de mon petite frère d'amour Dean. Marie, c'est son prénom, avait la fâcheuse manie de me faire promettre de rester avec elle alors qu'elle avait autant de cervelle qu'une huitre. Et encore, une Huitre avait plus de cerveau et de conversation qu'elle. Je ne savais pas l'aimer, j'avais pourtant essayé quand j'avais vu que Dean était réellement amoureux d'elle - ou de son tour de poitrine – alors, j'avais promis a ma conscience qu'il fallait que j'essai, que je reste un peu avec elle. Oui sauf j'avais refusée de rester et de fêter mon anniversaire avec elle.

C'est donc vêtu de ma plus belle robe de soirée noire et de mes plus hauts escarpins aux semelles rose que j'ai descendus les marches de notre petit loft au cœur de New-York pour rejoindre mes amis devant notre petit restaurant favoris. Ils avaient décidés de m'offrir pour cette soirée, un petit restaurant, mon préférée, celui en face de central Park et une fin de soirée dans le club de la cinquième avenue. En clair, je devrais passer une bonne soirée entourée des gens que j'aime. Sauf que cette petite soirée tournerait au cauchemard. Il était entré dans le club, j'avais eu le malheur de le regarder et puis, poussée par mes amis, j'avais osé allez lui parler. Ce que, en temps normal, je n'aurai jamais fait. Il m'avait charmé, envouté et m'avait tué, dévoré, transformé.

Je ne sais pas qui m'a transformé, il n'est pas resté prés de moi, il avait fuit comme un lâche. Je me suis tordue de douleur durant de longues heures, hurlant de toute ma voix la douleur que le venin me provoquait. J'avais hurlé encore et encore, je m'étais tordue de douleurs durant trois longs jours. Trois jours à oublier tous ce que j'étais, tous mes amis, tous mes parents, toutes ma vie hormis la couleur de Ses yeux et puis mon prénom, le seul lien qui me reste avec ma vie. Je me suis réveillée seule, perdue et assoiffée. Pourtant, je n'ai pas attaquée d'humain, je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de le faire, je me suis jetais sur des chiens errant et d'autre petits animaux. J'ai vite compris qu'il fallait que je parte de la ville, que je me trouve un endroit ou la forêt était luxuriante et suffisamment peuplé pour que je puisse me nourrir sans provoquer de trou dans la faune local. Passer inaperçue, seconde nature qui m'ai vite apparue comme une nécessité, être invisible aux yeux des humains, me fondre dans la masse d'humain, me faire oublier.

Cinq ans que j'errais dans le pays, allant d'un endroit a un autre, apprenant au contacte des vampires que je croisais. J'ai donc, après tous ce temps, fini par atterrir ici, dans un coin encore plus perdu que celui que j'ai quitté il y a quelques jours, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi, d'être enfin a la maison, d'avoir trouvée ce que mon nouveau moi avait pour but de trouver dans cette vie. Aujourd'hui, je venais de mettre les pieds à Forks.


End file.
